The removal of water-tubes and fire-tubes from within power boilers for subsequent replacement using a tube-end gap-cutting tool of the type disclosed and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,893,209 granted to Weeks et al. results in an intermediate-stage boiler tube flared-end segment that although having a pair of longitudinal gaps such gaps do not extend completely through the tube end wall material and the longitudinally-machined tube segment remains retained in the co-operating boiler drum wall. Such occurs because of a requirement to not cut into or otherwise damage drum wall metal. I have discovered that removal of the retained and gapped boiler tube flared-end segment is facilitated by use of a novel tool assembly that functions, by a shearing and bending action, to "peel" tube-end wall metal positioned between the spaced-apart machined longitudinal gaps in the tube end segment completely away from the boiler drum wall and without possibility of wall damage.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a consideration of the descriptions, drawings, and claims which follow.